


Louder than Sirens

by TheLadyLepida



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyLepida/pseuds/TheLadyLepida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louder than sirens<br/>Louder than bells<br/>Sweeter than heaven<br/>And hotter than hell."</p><p>One hundred ways to fall in love, one hundred ways to hurt the one you love. One hundred ways to come together, one hundred ways to fall apart. Chou and Tae, from the beginning to the end. [Inspired by the 100 Themes Challenge]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder than Sirens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> 1.) "Rurouni Kenshin" © Nobuhiro Watsuki. 
> 
> 2.) "Drumming Song" © Florence + The Machine.
> 
> 3.) "Bloodstream" © Stateless. 
> 
> 4.) "Variation 1" (100 Themes) © AngieChild of Deviantart.

* * *

_I think I might've inhaled you_

_I can feel you behind my eyes_

* * *

His smile is sharper than his wild laughter, laughter echoing in the terrifying stillness of the dark alleyway, sharper than the blade he removes from the corpse of her would-be rapist (it is this moment that will have her hearing the slick sounds of torn flesh yielding to tempered steel in her dreams for the rest of her life). It's a strange thought that occurs, almost an urge in itself, daring her to reach out and touch his lips to see if would be pulling back a bloody finger.

(Not that she would actually dare try it; her hands are shaking so hard that she can barely keep her kimono from flying open, her damaged obi and shredded sash having been discarded by that disgusting man and the assistance of his knife.)

Her savior's not a conventionally handsome man-not with his large beak of a nose and hay-colored hair that makes him look as if he had been struck by lightning at some point in his life-but the large, manic smile that graces his horse-like face seems to channel all the brilliance of the sun; she feels more blinded by it than by that of the brief, wicked gleam of the katana as he brought it down to deal the fatal blow.

The raw, open display of malice and sheer delight illuminating his face as he takes in his victim fall crumpled at his feet tells her all that she needs to know: he was not rescuing her. As her "savior" slides his tongue along the bloodied blade, eyes closing in ecstasy and his tall, hard body shuddering with pleasure, Tae presses herself against the alley wall, hoping that he won't turn his beautiful, dangerous smile on her.

* * *

_You've gotten into my bloodstream_

_I can feel you flowing in me_

* * *

Chapter Notes: 

 **Word Count:** 291 (excluding song lyrics and chapter notes)

 **Birth Dates:** created with utilizing what little information canon has given us and my own personal headcanons

| _Chou_ \- born circa 1851 (Edo Period), age 28 in 1879 (Meiji Period), the current time period of the manga/anime|

| _Tae_ \- born circa 1858 (Edo Period), age 21 in 1879 (Meiji Period), the current time period of the manga/anime|

 ***** _Don't worry about guessing their ages or the year in this chapter, it'll be established soon since I'll be writing this story in chronological order._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) This is what happens when I rewatch an old anime for shits and giggles. I'm a very impulsive writer. :) 
> 
> 2.) I swear, I'll get back to my Fargo fics eventually. I do have every intention of finishing them, but it may be awhile before I get back to them. When I'm writing for a fandom, I focus solely on that fandom. That's my personal drawback; I struggle if I try to write fics for different fandoms at the same time and eventually I get frustrated and don't get anything done at all.
> 
> 3.) As for this fic itself, I was inspired by an unfinished fanfic (last updated in 2005!) from the RK section on fanfiction.net and the pairing cracked me up. (Obviously, this fic is going to be much darker, but I have a tendency towards writing dark stuff in general.) I've also been itching to write using the 100 themes challenge for years, and I think now is a good time as any to start. :) 
> 
> 4.) I'll be placing glossary terms/chapter notes/headcanon info at the end of the chapter for now on instead of in the author notes to keep this section free for my own commentary. Hopefully everything will look a little neater this way. :)


End file.
